My Valentine
by nastazia indark
Summary: It's Valentine's day, and Orihime, Uryuu, Ichigo and Rukia live it their own special way.
1. Orihime

DISCLAIMER:Tite Kubo owns Bleach and all the characters mentioned.

* * *

><p>It's Valentine's day today! It's the time of the year when everyone falls in love. And it's oh so romantic! All the roses, the chocolates, the words 'I love you' whispered all across the school! And everyone has his or her Valentine! Well…except for me.<p>

I bought some chocolates for my friends. I want to give some to Keigo-san, to Mizuiro-san, to Sado-kun…and to Kurosaki-kun, as well. Now,why wouldn't I make some chocolate for Kurosaki-kun, since girls give store chocolate only to their friends? Beats me. Honestly, I don't want to. There is someone else to whom I want to give my handmade chocolate.

There he is…Sitting on his desk, eyes fixed on his book. Some girls are around him. Why doesn't he pay any attention to them, I wonder? Well… I'll give everyone else their chocolate and then turn to him. I'd like this to be a sweet moment. So, I'll just leave the best for the end!

All the boys stare at my gifts with horror. Oh, never mind! Kurosaki-kun seems to be confused . He sighed in relief when he realized that the chocolate I gave him is not handmade. And… I feel _his_ eyes staring at me behind his book. _Now _is the right time! I can see him stare in question as I approach his desk. He looks at the box in my hands in disbelief. 'Are those for me, Inoue-san?' he asks me. Of course they're for you, silly!

He takes one, savoring it slowly. The smile he gave me is truly beautiful as he looked at me. Some chocolate has melted in the corner of his lips. Shall I taste what I made?

I did it. The chocolate was good-but his lips were even better! He seems to have lost his breath for a moment, and the only thing I can think about is just how beautiful this day is.

"Happy Valentine's day, Ishida-kun!"


	2. Uryuu

So…It's that time of the year again. What a hassle… So much of an uproar for such a silly thing.

Who are you trying to convince, Ishida? You made a bag of chocolate to offer to Inoue-san. Maybe this year I will make it and find the strength to give it to her. Honestly, why is exterminating Hollows and cooperating with that idiot Kurosaki easier than giving a box of chocolates to Inoue-san?...

She will be gentle enough to take it with a smile. But in the end, Kurosaki will be the object of her affection. Damn it all…Probably that's the reason why I can't give it to her after all. But I wish to see her smile, at least. Even if it's not me who she wants.

There she is…Glowing from happiness as she gives little boxes and bags of chocolate around. Everyone hopes to have her handmade one, even though they're afraid of her tastes in cooking. So, they all seem disappointed, yet relieved when they realize that their chocolate is not the handmade one. I'd eat it, no matter the cost.

She gets close to Kurosaki…Damn! I can't watch. He's gonna reject her and hurt her. That moron…Wait a minute…He's _smiling_? He seems _relieved_! So his chocolate was bought? No…No way…

Hm…And it seems to be my turn now…At least, she remembered me…That's Inoue-san to you. Always polite with everyone. She smiles at me… God, I love that smile…Well, I have to face it. A chocolate like everyone else's. B-But…This one seems different. It doesn't seem perfect, like the chocolates you find in stores… And…It tastes…different…No…It can't be! I must be hallucinating…Otherwise, why would I see her lean closer? Snap out of it, Ishida! Wait, wait… What is she doing? I-Is she going to?...

"Happy Valentine's day, Ishida-kun!"

…Maybe this day isn't bad at all, actually…


	3. Ichigo

Hmph…Stupid things…This day really gets on my nerves. I mean…Seriously, people? _SERIOUSLY_? All those flowers, and chocolates, and plushies, and…

Plushies. Oh, damn. I forgot it at home. What am I going to do now? I was supposed to give it to Rukia along with the chocolate! I've been through hell to find that freaking Chappy. The salesgirl was laughing at me! And I was supposed to give it along with handmade chocolate. Me. Making chocolate for a girl. And getting laughed at so I can buy her stupid plushies. You better like all these, Rukia.

Maybe I should talk to her today. I mean, we've been through hell and back together. And I have to admit…I've kinda…fallen for her. Somewhere between her moving into my closet and my running to save her, this happened. Oh hell…

I was supposed to take her for a walk. And instead, I'll be dragging her home. Thankfully, everyone's out for today-Isshin has been a pain lately, but at least he decided to be discreet today. I owe you, dad.

She doesn't seem too disappointed that I'm taking her home-on the contrary. I'm never gonna understand her. It's strange, huh? Sometimes I think that I won't figure her out, no matter how hard I try, but at the same time, I feel like I can read through her…

Wait, wait Rukia! You're gonna pull my arm off! Why are you running in the stairs like that, you idiot? And why do you look at me like this? And why…?

D-Did she just kiss me? But…And look at this! She actually decorated my room… That's…She's gone beyond herself! Dammit, Rukia…You're actually gonna make me enjoy this day.


	4. Rukia

Ichigo, you fool…What are you up to? Taking me for a walk…Why? You're just gonna ruin my surprise! And I've worked so hard on it-gratefully, Isshin understood and left the house to me for today. After winking at me and saying some random stuff about teenage love, that is.

Anyway, you better not decide to to spend the whole afternoon outdoors, cause my dinner will be wasted. I can't believe that I did this for you. Cooking, decorating your room…You sure are lucky, Ichigo. You sure are lucky. _As am i_...

The difficult part comes after this. How am I gonna tell him about my…ehm…_feelings_? It's been years and years since I've felt something like this-yet, I've never experienced it before. But how am I gonna get it into your head? Oh, kami, wherever or whoever you may be, just help me!

Does he seem…_weird_ or something? Or is it just my idea? For one thing, he seems… _uncomfortable_. Jeez, Ichigo, what is the matter with you now? At least take me home, before my dinner gets totally ruined.  
>Oh, kami! So you've heard me! He finally decided to walk us back home. Don't be so excited, Rukia! You don't want him to suspect anything now, do you? But…he seems to be more in a rush than me. I really can't figure you out today, strawberry!<p>

At last, home…Damn, I can't wait! He has to see these! _NOW_! We're just a few steps away. And that confused look on his face is so cute. I just wanna…

There! _I DID IT_! And you liked it. I mean, you kissed me back! Wait wait wait… Where are you going? What are you looking for in my closet?... _IS THAT A CHAPPY_? _AND CHOCOLATE_? O-Oi, you strawberry! D-Don't lift me up!

You made it just great, strawberry. Thank you…


End file.
